The Purge
by UnknownVoix
Summary: We fell to our knees, but soon we will stand tall. We embraced defeat, but soon we shall embrace victory. Our suffering ends here, we will purge them... And I, Amy Rose, will stand proud with my comrades for soon, we will succeed. (Sub-AU)
1. General Rose

Twelve years, we've been suffering for twelve years since the Rebellion won against the government. How could we be so stupid? We let them take over, it's our fault.… But why are we still blaming it on them?

I paced back and forth in my room, stress blatantly etched on my face as my brows were furrowed and a slight grimace formed by my lips.

Now they're up there, ordering people around. They said that they'd take care of everyone, they said that they'd find a solution to poverty, pollution, and other worldwide problems that need miracles to actually solve them. They lied of course, but how else were they going to get past us? Bribery? Direct confrontation? Doing what Eggman did?

They knew we were stronger, and yet they got past us. They knew we had legends as our trails, and yet they won against us; the Freedom Fighters lost against the Rebellion.

They knew we were gullible, and that's where they took advantage.

Smart sons of bitches.

Hell they even held up HIS body like a trophy after successfully taking over. HIS body that was ruthlessly battered after HE tried to stop them.

I will never forgive them for that. Ever.

"Amy!" I heard a familiar high-pitched voice called me by my name along with loud thuds echoing in the hall. I stopped in my tracks and turned around, holding my head firm and high as I let her in.

"Yes, private? What is it?" I addressed her formally with an inviting tone.

Cream the Rabbit, new recruit. Former Freedom Fighter… former best friend.… The resident sweetheart, although a tough nut when serious.

"I- uh! Sorry, I meant to call you general sir- a ah I mean ma'am general ma'am." She stuttered, cutely tumbling on her own words while she looked away, her cheeks flushed red with, I'm assuming, embarrassment.

I let out a small giggle and gave her a kind smile, "It's fine. What did you want to tell me?"

Cream looked up at me and gulped.

"A group of twelve prisoners were caught escaping, most of our men died trying to successfully capture them. Fortunately, they were captured, but the casualities were irreparable, general." She reported, her hand raised in a salute and her expression hinted her struggle.

My spirits dampened, as if they couldn't get any lower.

"Name the twelve prisoners, starting with their leader."

"Uhm, ma'am.…" Cream paused nervously, biting her lip, before uttering the first name.

"It's prisoner 0291, Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So uh, I'm sure that this prologue kind of... confused you, but hey! Don't worry! It'll slowly explain itself as the story continues. Probably.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this small prologue, whoever you guys are. I won't promise but chapter 1 will be long.**


	2. A Meeting

"Let me go damnit!" Sonic yelled, struggling in the hands of two gritty officers who were in charge of the cells. The interrogator was also present in the room, watching him like the eagle he is.

"You came just on time General Rose, I've been waiting for you." He gave me a salute.

I returned the salute with a salute of my own and then shook his hand, "It ain't nice to be here, this place gives me the creeps, you know that General Hendrick."

He let out a laugh, "Welp it seems that this guy needs interrogating, he's been caught mumbling about an escape plan and a plan to take down the rebellion." he said, pointing at the struggling inmate.

I stared at the blue prisoner silently, whom I recognized to be Sonic, holding no feelings or whatsoever. My former feelings faded along with time, leaving behind a hollow cocoon of what it was, I knew I couldn't hold on to them for twelve damned years. I kept my head high, my gloved hands behind my back as I stood before him, meaning to show superiority and authority. My eyes darted towards the eagle's own.

"You'll be heading the interrogation," he said and I nodded.

"Sure, Carl." I said, eyeing Sonic cautiously while I entered the neighboring room.

"Stop struggling, hedgehog." I commanded calmly, while gesturing the two officers to put him in the interrogation room with a point of my finger. They nodded and proceeded to drag him in, seating the blue hedgehog on a wooden chair and then cuffed him to the steel ring firmly bolted onto the cemented ground. I sat down in front of Sonic as they hastily marched out and left us in.

The room was void with the exception of the table, two chairs, the steel ring, the dim lights hanging from the ceiling, and the one-way glass where we were visible from the other room but appears as if it's gray cement.

He quieted down for a moment, staring at me in disbelief and awe.

"Amy?"

I didn't reply, instead I stared at him in silence for a moment.

His features haven't changed much, he still has those lively eyes, those muscles... He's been working out it seems... He's lost his cocky and playful demeanor though. Time really does change people…

"C'mon, let me go Amy... I need to stop the-"

"Twelve years, Sonic." I cut him off.

"They've been ruling for twelve fucking years, it's too late."

He fell silent as I raised my tone, looking down at his cuffed wrists.

"It's never too late." He muttered, barely audible enough to be heard by my peers at the other side, but I heard him perfectly.

"How many times have you attempted escape?" I asked, returning to a much calmer tone.

"More than a hundred times I'm sure, you locked me up in an impossible place. Today was my first success." He confessed, I'm assuming that he still views me as a comrade.…and a friend.

"Affirmative, you were locked in a glass chamber, isolated from other prisoners, how did you escape?"

He looked up at me and gave me a half-hearted smile, "The box."

"Hmm, and how did you know that you could escape? I know you aren't that clever."

Sonic chuckled, and smiled, "That hurts, Ames," he joked.

I didn't smile nor laugh, just gazed at him, my hands supporting my head as I rested my arms on the table, eyes piercing his while I kept a nonchalant face. I'm sure he got the message once he instantly collected himself. This made me internally snicker.

Well I used to believe he was clever. I'm not really sure about it now.

"I made friends. Former mercenaries." He admitted.

"We made a deal, and then we worked together. There was this one smartass that planned everything out but I was the one barking orders."

The room fell silent, I averted my sight onto the one-way glass.

After a few seconds, Sonic spoke up. "Can I get these cuffs off?"

I raised a brow at him in confusion. Does he even know what position he's in?

"Prisoner requests his cuffs to be taken off." I said, trusting my former comrade.

"Request granted." I heard the eagle say to the two officers.

The two officers entered the room and took off the cuffs, relieving his wrists from the tight metal bracelets which were probably strangling his nerves already.

"Thanks."

"So, I've been hearing about a plan to take out the... Rebellion."

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm not the mastermind."

"Obviously."

He leaned in closer and motioned that I should too, so I did.

"I'll tell you his name..." He breathed a pause and smirked.

"If you're ready to commit treason against the government."


End file.
